When Snow Dropped By
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Salju, bagi bangsa Eropa dan Amerika, memang membekukan sekaligus menyebalkan, tapi siapa sangka salju juga bisa menghangatkan? My first Hetalia fic. No incest. RnR!


**Disclaimer: Both Russia and Ukraine in this story are Hidekaz Himaruya's. **

**.**

_**-When Snow Dropped By-**_

_**By Arisa Hagiwara**_

_**.**_

Siapa _sih _yang suka dengan musim dingin? Bagi bangsa Eropa dan Amerika mungkin sudah biasa. Tapi bukan berarti mereka menyukai musim dingin. Tentu saja mereka mendambakan sinar matahari yang hangat sepanjang tahun.

"Wah, maaf sekali Russia! Aku sedang berlibur di tempat Taiwan, jadi aku tidak tahu dan tidak begitu peduli dengan musim salju kali ini, sebenarnya. Bagaimana, eh? Kudengar cukup mengerikan, ya? Sabarlah, itu memang—"

Russia memutuskan sambungan luar negerinya dengan putus asa. Pupus sudah asanya untuk mencari penghiburan setelah 'kicauan' sebagian besar teman-temannya. Tadinya ia pikir China lah yang paling hangat hingga ia ingin mengunjungi rumahnya, tapi ternyata pemuda berambut panjang itu tengah berkunjung ke rumah Taiwan. Argh.

Russia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam mantel panjang warna _tan _yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap lesu pemandangan di luar rumah. Ia berusaha tidak memutar matanya begitu mengingat ledekan dari hampir semua bangsa.

"Halo, Russia—da! Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, aku sedang berada di pantai di Sisilia. Kau tahu, walaupun hawanya agak dingin, matahari bersinar! Tak ada rencana ke mana-mana—da? Kalau begitu, nikmatilah musim dingin yang mematikan ini!"

Oh, dan belum sempat Russia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan 'halo', Italia telah memutuskan sambungan. Ugh, ingin rasanya ia meninju anak kecil itu karena berani mengucapkan 'da' khasnya dengan nada mengejek.

Pikirannya kembali ke telepon yang lain.

"Hola, Senor! Como esta? Bagaimana musim dingin di sana? Kuharap dinginnya salju bisa membungkam lidah kotormu itu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sedang berlibur di Gibraltar. Ah, rasanya Afrika hanya sejengkal saja dari tempatku sekarang!"

"A—apa? Kau mengatakan apa? Ah, maaf. Deburan ombak di sini memang membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selain ingin melihati gadis-gadis cantik di sini. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti berjemur."

A—apa? Kini giliran Russia yang terperangah. Norway, negara paling dekat dengan kutub utara—bahkan lebih dekat darinya—sedang berjemur?

"Oh iya, aku juga ingin memberitahumu. Aku dan negara-negara Nordik lainnya sedang berlibur di rumah Hawaii. America juga ada di sini. Ah, senangnya tidak usah menghadapi badai salju menyebalkan itu! Kuharap liburanmu menyenangkan, ya—da!"

Russia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya yang selalu ia banggakan.

Oh, apakah ini kutukan? Russia ngedumel sendiri.

Sroot—

Dan _flu _menjadi kata tabu bagi Russia. Bagaimana mungkin, ia, yang bisa dibilang paling terbiasa dengan musim salju, menjadi tidak berdaya? Kulit pucatnya yang selalu ia banggakan pun kini memerah hanya di bagian hidung.

Bahkan, mungkin, kemerahan pipi Andrei Arshavin pun terkalahkan oleh rona di ujung hidungnya itu. Sial.

Ia kembali memandang ponselnya dengan pasrah. Matanya tiba-tiba melebar begitu layar alat elektronik itu mengedip genit kepadanya. Ada telepon? Ia memusatkan pandangannya, berusaha mengenali tulisan di layar. Ukraine? _Bingo!_ Setidaknya ia tidak merasa kesepian.

"Halo, Kakakku tersayang, da~"

"A—apa-apan, sih kau? Tumben sekali memanggilku seperti itu." Suara Ukraine mengomel di kejauhan.

Sroot—Russia mengambil selembar tisu dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk sementara. Setelah dipakai, ia pun dengan tega membuang lembaran itu ke lantai marmer kediamannya.

"Habis… semua sedang pergi, sedangkan aku menghadapi badai salju ini sendirian. Tidak adil, da," ujarnya dengan suara sengau.

"Oh ya? Memangnya yang lain ke mana? Germany?"

Russia menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat percakapannya dengan si arogan itu beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Dia berlibur ke Indonesia, da."

"France?"

"Ke Australia."

"Trio Baltik?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, da."

"Nordik?"

"Hawaii."

"Oh," Ukraine terkesiap, "kau benar-benar malang , kalau begitu," ujarnya sembari menahan tawa.

Russia mengerucutkan bibir. Oh, jangan sampai deh kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki ternyata ikut berlibur ke tempat tropis yang menawan.

"Kalau Kakak sendiri, da? Kemaaaa—HATSYIIMMM!"

Pemuda berambut platinum itu mengambil sekotak tisu yang ada di meja dekat kakinya.

Srooot—

Euh, Ukraine tampak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, berekspresi geli sekaligus jijik walaupun adiknya itu tidak bisa melihat.

"Memangnya separah itu, ya?" tanya Ukraine takut-takut. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, tidak, aku tidak ke mana-mana. Belarus sakit, aku harus menjaganya. Oleh karena itu aku meneleponmu. Kau ini Kakak macam apa, sih?"

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, da," ujar Russia santai setelah (kembali) membuang tisunya yang kini tidak lagi murni berwarna putih. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, ya, parah sekali di sini. Istana Kremlin pun tidak lagi terlihat seperti lolipop raksasa karena tertutup salju, da."

Terdengar tawa kecil di ujung sambungan. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Tapi, di sini pun sama saja. Bisa kau bayangkan suhu Kiev mencapai di bawah 0 derajat Celcius? Astaga, ini benar-benar parah! Ribuan jadwal penerbangan pun ditunda, membuatku pusing saja—"

Russia hanya mengangkat bahu, membiarkan sang kakak terus 'berkicau'. Dirapatkannya syal krem pemberian sang kakak, sedangkan pandangannya masih menyapu lanskap serba putih yang terhampar di depan rumah.

"Ivan?" Russia mendengar Ukraine memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. "Kau masih di situ, kan?"

"Da. Katyusha," balas Russia. Ah, tampaknya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyebutkan nama asli sang kakak.

Ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali teman-temannya melihat Ukraine. Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung percaya kalau Ukraine itu kakaknya, namun orang yang percaya itu pula yang tidak mempercayai kalau Ukraine _bukanlah _kakak kembarnya. ("Lihat! Ukraine itu adalah Russia yang diberi satu kilogram kapas di bagian dadanya!"—begitulah argumen Italia ketika para aliansi negara tengah rapat, tanpa Ukraine tentunya).

"Ivan? Ivan? Haloo… kau masih hidup, kan?"

Russia mengerjap. "Ah, iya maaf, da. Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Ukraine mendesah. "Aku bilang, jangan sering-sering keluar rumah di musim salju seperti ini. Kalaupun harus, kenakan terus mantelmu. Lagipula aneh sekali, tidak biasanya kau flu."

"Entahlah," Russia mengibaskan tangan, walaupun tak terlihat oleh sang kakak pastinya, "aku sendiri tidak mengerti, da. Rasanya badanku tidak bisa menyesuaikan. Baru saja diterjang suhu 30 derajat di musim panas, sekarang harus menemui suhu belasan derajat di bawah nol. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu, da? Apalagi sekarang para aliansi sedang berlibur sendirian tanpa mengajakku."

Sementara Russia berjalan menuju kursi 'kebesaran' di rumahnya, yang sebenarnya hanya sofa besar untuk satu orang, Ukraine terus mengoceh, "Mereka mungkin memang sedang kesal padamu. Yah, sebenarnya _dari dulu, _sih. Habis, kau seperti tidak bisa menjaga sikapmu. Apalagi setelah kau beraliansi dengan Iran untuk proyek nuklir. Lihat saja Kiku yang paling membenci nuklir, dia jadi dingin sekali 'kan di pertemuan Asia-Eropa kemarin? Kau harusnya—"

"Dia memang selalu dingin, da. Kalau tidak bisa dibilang _aneh, _sebenarnya," sergah Russia cepat setelah duduk nyaman dan memejamkan mata, bosan dengan ocehan kakaknya, "lagipula Kakak ada hubungan apa dengannya? Jangan membelanya sampai seperti itu lah, da."

Ukraine tidak menjawab.

"Ah, omong-omong hubungan—hatsyim!," sambung Russia setelah menjejalkan tisu ke asbak di meja kecil di samping sofa, "kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan si busuk Feliks itu 'kan?"

Di seberang sana, seorang Katyusha Braginskaya terlihat memerah pipinya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur hanya melakukan percakapan lewat telepon, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Russia pergi ke Warsaw—rumah kediaman Poland—saat itu juga dan melayangkan sebogem tinju pada pemuda itu. Ngeri.

"Tidak," jawab Ukraine cepat, "kami memang terlihat dekat untuk menyiapkan Piala Eropa tahun depan karena kami tuan rumah bersama, tidakkah kau ingat?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Ukraine kembali berkata, "Oh, sudahlah! Tampaknya flu-mu semakin parah. Dan, oh ya, Ivan. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras di hari ulang tahunmu."

Mata violet pemuda jangkung itu sontak melebar. "Ulang tahun, da? Tapi ini kan tanggal—" ia menatap kalender di sebelahnya, "30 Desember."

Tanpa terlihat oleh Russia, sang Kakak mengangguk penuh kemenangan. "Makanya, jangan berpikir terlalu keras untuk menindas Trio Baltik."

Senyum Russia perlahan berkembang. Pantas saja sedari tadi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 20, adikku," suara Ukraine terdengar di ujung sambungan. "Kau tahu? Aku bahkan sudah mengirimkan hadiah untukmu!"

"Hadiah?" tanya Russia tidak percaya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya, saat ia dengan cuek menembus cuaca dingin bersalju menuju kantor pos di dekat rumahnya, membawa sebuah kotak bingkisan.

"Astaga," ujar Russia terkesiap, "jangan bilang kau mengirimkan syal."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang—"

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Russia begitu mendengar ketukan di pintu depan rumahnya. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelum bergegas menuju pintu.

"Halo, saya FedOx, bersedia mengirimkan pesanan dari ujung dunia ke dunia yang lain. Apakah Anda yang bernama… tunggu sebentar, Tuan Ivan atau Tuan Russia?" tanya seorang pemuda berseragam sembari melihat secarik kertas di atas sebuah kotak yang dibawanya.

"Dua-duanya nama saya, da," sahut Russia cepat.

"Oh, baiklah. Ini ada pesanan dari… Nona Katyusha Braginskaya, atau Nona Ukraine," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bingkisan berwarna cokelat. Russia menerima kotak tersebut dengan ragu.

Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda jangkung itu berjalan kembali ke sofa kebesarannya, lalu meraih ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di atas meja kecil.

"Wah, tampaknya kirimanku sudah datang, ya? Hebat juga mereka, sampai mau mengantarkan di tengah salju yang mengerikan ini," suara Ukraine yang ceria langsung menyapa telinga pendengaran Russia, dan adiknya hanya diam dan membuka bingkisan tersebut.

"Syal?" ujar Russia yang dengan takjub mengeluarkan sehelai syal rajutan berwarna putih.

Di ujung sambungan, Ukraine mengangguk, "Aku hanya punya firasat syal krem yang kuberikan padamu bertahun-tahun lalu belum pernah dicuci, makanya aku mengirimkan yang baru. Kujahit sendiri, lho," ocehnya sambil memandangi ketiga jarinya yang dibalut plester, "kau tahu sendiri aku sudah lama tidak merajut."

"Ini…" gumam Russia, menelusuri tiap lekuk rajutan yang, walaupun tidak terlalu rapi, terkesan lembut di kulit, "Kakak harusnya tidak usah mengirimkan. Karena aku…"

"Aku?" ulang Ukraine.

"Aku juga mengirimkan syal untuk Kakak," sambung Russia. Buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Karena musim dingin ini sangat kejam, aku jadi ingat Kakak. Di Kiev pasti juga sangat dingin, da. Yah, aku 'sih menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas syal krem ini. Tapi tak kusangka Kakak malah mengirimkanku syal juga, da."

"Oh, Russia," sang kakak mendesah senang, "ternyata kau benar-benar adikku."

"_Benar-benar adik?_" ulang Russia dengan nada tidak percaya, "jadi selama ini kau menganggapku apa, da? Tetangga sebelah?"

Terdengar suara tawa Ukraine yang membahana. Mau tak mau Russia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ah, sudahlah," sahut Ukraine setelah tawanya mereda, "itu tandanya kita punya ikatan yang dinamakan telepati-kakak-adik."

Russia mengangguk, "Ya… sepertinya. Aku senang," ujarnya, senyumnya makin lebar.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menatap salju yang telah menumpuk di depan rumah masing-masing. Mereka menyadari bahwa salju tidak hanya membawa hawa dingin, namun juga kehangatan. Kehangatan yang hanya bisa dirasakan kedua kakak-beradik berambut perak itu.

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

_**Yah, maafkan saya kalau jadinya seperti ini, karena saya pun masih (sangat) baru di fandom Hetalia-Axis Powers. Baru juga baca manga-nya -_- (dan cukup frustasi karena bejubelnya tokoh pria, sedangkan saya bukan 'fujoshi'). Oh iya, saya nggak tau umur Russia di manga, tapi kalau 'aslinya' sih ya 20 tahun (dihitung dari keruntuhan Uni Soviet di tahun 1991) semoga kalian suka ya!**_

.

**Silakan meninggalkan review daripada meninggalkan halaman ini dengan tangan kosong ^^**


End file.
